MATRH
by LawlessComprehension
Summary: Just another average math class with your favorite websites. Personified internets, fanmade human names used (listed inside). I didn't know where to put this so... yeah. Rated T, which I'm kind of not sure about. There's slight sexual content, but it's only kind of there... Read and Review! (oneshot)


**Characters:**

**Taras: Twitter**

**Tyler: Night Tumblr**

**Tom: Day Tumblr**

**Lukas Chanier: 4chan**

**Calum Ampheth: Reddit**

Could class be any more boring? At least exponents were easy. This was just so frustrating that it caused anyone who desired to keep their sanity to zone out. This is what the blue-haired boy was doing. Or, it was more like he was too busy trying to keep a certain something quiet that he didn't even realise the teacher had called on him.

"Well?" a clipped voice breaks the silence that had been forming.

His head snaps up to face the board. "What?" He receives several snickers from around the classroom.

"Would you please explain this expression using symbolism, and perhaps learn to listen while you're at it?" The teacher frowns at him.

"Um…" he looks to the board and finds several different coloured squares and rectangles of different shapes. He deflates, looking down at his desk with a blush. "I'm sorry… I wasn't paying attention."

"Well it would be in your best interest to start paying attention," She speaks before turning to the rest of the class. "I want pages 144 through 147 done by next class. You have ten minutes to get a head start."

Everyone started to shuffle around, but the boy sits still, looking down at his desks bashfully. He casts a glance sideways when the screeching of a desk joins the shuffling.

A boy his age now sits beside him. His dark hair covers his red-rimmed eyes that dart towards him before flickering around the room. He's so pale it's almost a wonder he doesn't burn up right then and there.

"Hey Tyler," They boy smiles, sitting up straight and smiling at his friend. "I don't think you're supposed to move your desk around."

"But what if desks aren't desks?" He asks quietly, meeting the smiling blue eyes with a wild look. "What if trees are actually the real people, and we're plants and so desks are actually made of people? We're writing on people!"

"Get some sleep!" An exasperated voice sounds from the boy's other side along with another sliding desk.

"Sleep is for the weak," Tyler says, pulling out a pencil and scribbling something down on a note he holds away from the desk.

"Taras," The newcomer groans, leaning against the back of the seat. "Can you convince him to sleep? He needs it! It's been a whole week of energy drinks, that can't be healthy!"

The boy shakes his head, running a hand though his light blue hair with a smile. "I don't mind, it's just how he is."

"Yeah, but you don't live with him," This boy looks like a copy of Tyler only less sickly and stronger. His uniform isn't wrinkled and his eyes aren't hazy with sleep deprivation.

"Guys," The other twin says. "Have you ever noticed that yolo looks like sex?"

"What?" The boys say in unison. They both stare him like he's crazy.

He giggles a little, places the paper on Taras's desk carefully. The word yolo is carefully written out. He circles the olo. "See, it looks like a penis," he continues to draw two lines around the y and an arrow pointing to axis. "And this looks like legs, so it must be a vagina."

"Dude! Sleep!" Tom exclaims, snatching the paper off the desk and throwing it into the trash can.

Taras starts to laugh, leaning on Tyler's should and smiling. For a moment they just laugh and stare at each other. The other boy lets out a choking cough, pretending to gag and have a heart attack. He falls out of his chair and lands on the floor with a loud _thud_.

"Tom!" The teacher exclaims, eyes snapping up from her place across the room. "Do I need to separate you boys?"

"No ma'am," They all say, earning chuckles from around the classroom.

The sleep deprived teen reaches down past Taras as the class once again goes silent. He hand snakes down and grips the blue haired boy's backpack, yanking it up before he can be stopped.

"Tyler!" he squeaks as his bag is roughly tossed around. "Don't, no! Be careful!"

The twin places it on his lap, pushing back the arms that are reaching for around him. He zips it open and is greeted with a happy birdsong.

A bird with puffy light blue feathers springs out of the bag and jumps onto his master's shoulder, resting into the hair that matches his colouring.

"I thought there was something in there," Tyler smiles, rubbing the bird's cheek.

A gurgling scream comes from the teacher's desk. They all turn to see the teacher backed up against the wall, eyes wide and papers falling around her like snow. For a moment everyone is silent. Tom punches the silence with his laughter, sending everyone else into a fit as well.

Rage fills her eyes and she storms over to the group of boys, standing in front of them with a growl emitting from her throat. She doesn't take her eyes off the bird.

"The three of you will go see Principal Chanier this instant!" She screeches, pointing to the door.

With wide eyes they all stand, shuffling past her with heads bowed. Probably so that she doesn't see the smiles on their faces.

Once in the hallway Tom raises his head and grins at the other two. It seems to be infectious as they all begin to grin. They walk down the hallway and begin to impersonate what their teacher looked like when she saw Tweet. By the time they reach the Principal's office they are nearly in tears from laughing.

Together they stride in, whispering to each other with giggle fits and facepalms sprinkled in throughout the conversation.

"Oh really now, Calum?" a deep voice resonates through the room and the three boys look up to see the secretary missing.

They all look to each other before Tom grins, sneaking forward and peaking through the blinds on the Principal's window. Tyler moves forward to stand beside his twin, pulling the other reluctant boy with him.

Inside they see their Mr. Chanier leaning over his desks, the green mask he constantly wears stretching into a smirk across his face. He leans down and rests his head in the shoulder of someone. The students look up to find the blushing face of Mr. Ampheth, and instantly move away.

"Lukas," comes the light moan.

The boys turn around and walk out of the office. They don't stop walking until they are out of the school.

Once outside all they can do is laugh and pretend that they didn't just see what they did. Tweet sings along with them, completely oblivious to everything that just happened.

* * *

**Hi there! This was based off of a roleplay that my friends and I did. Well… more or less. It might have been an actually math class. With some changes. Obviously.**

**So my friends and are really into Personified Social Medias, we're even going to cosplay them soon!**

**I hope you liked this (even if you don't know what it is). I'm probably going to be uploading a multi-chapter fic soon with these guys that centers around Jon-Lock's amazing fanart (The Unknown Virus).**

**Yes I ship 4chan x Reddit, deal with it.**

**If you'e wondering about the title it's an amazing song. Go listen to it.**

**Oh, sorry for the mistakes! I was writing this while doing a Skype chat and didn't feel like editing anything!**

**I'll see you next time!**

**Jade.**


End file.
